


Mating

by Gemenice



Series: Mating [1]
Category: Avengers, DCU, Marvel, Young Justice
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Kind of AU, M/M, Mating, Randomness, challenge, light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating heat occurs. Dick just doesn't understand WHY it's him Superboy can't leave alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> I was just looking through my stuff and realized this thing isn't here. This was also a pretty old challenge for my best friend. "Loki mind-controlling someone from Young Justice for shits and giggles, and trying to troll people by making the controlled one jump someone... which leads to either a relationship or a lot of awkwardness when the mind-control lets up. Or both, in some way or another."

Loki sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Are you bored too?" Dick pouted as he came to stand next to him, and Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"You're not with the team tonight?"

Dick shook his head.

"I was there before. But with Batman out of the town, our team doesn't have missions, so we don't have to stay long at the cave. It's actually VERY disciting."

Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"What? "The boy still confused him with his words every now and then.

"It's not exciting."

So Dick wanted excitement? Hm… Loki smirked and snapped his fingers, smiling innocently to himself.

"Maybe you should go to sleep. I'm pretty sure tomorrow will be more … exciting. " For both of them. Heh.

* * *

"Recognized…. Robin. B – 0 – 1 .

Dick sighed as he stepped into the cave, he hoped it wasn't just another 'bonding day'. He had a bit of enough of those, cause seriously? THEY NEEDED BATMAN. To give them a mission – but the point was still the same.

"Hey, KF." He said walking over to his friend. "Anything new?" He asked as he plopped on the couch and Wally sighed.

"No. Aqualad is on his way here from what I know, M'gann is trying to get Supey to kiss her or something and Artemis didn't come yet." Dick nodded. "And there is seriously NOTHING on TV!" He groaned and shook his head.

"What is this? Figure out if they can die of boredom mission?"

Dick grinned. Well, not that Batman wouldn't plan that – but Dick still hoped he'd like him enough to at least take him on the Gotham tours.

"He's supposed to come back home today." He pointed out. He seriously HATED when Bruce went to different towns on Justice League business. "So if no one pissed him off, we'll get something soon." He pointed out and giggled madly at the face Wally made.

"What do you mean, Connor? " A voice came and Wally's and Dick's heads turned at the same time towards it. "Oh, HELLO, M'gann. I could wear the same shirt you do and we would make a wonderful pair in school!"

And Superboy growled – or whined rather as he stepped in the room, before freezing. Dick could see the strain in his tensed body as he looked around slowly – his eyes stopping on Dick himself and… Dick found himself swallowing, almost scared. It was always weird to have those eyes stare so… intently.

… as if DICK was going to be the next thing he punched, not a wall.

"Connor?" M'gann asked, and Kon was STILL staring and Dick couldn't look away, cause that was something Batman taught him – don't look away from possible enemies – it might be the last thing you do. And with the look he was getting… he was TOTALLY sure he was the possible enemy.

KF next to him blinked – Dick could see the from the side of his eye and then turned to Superboy.

"Uh… did something happen?" He got no answer – well not audible one, but Superboy crouched down a little, coming a bit closer, slowly, oh so slowly as if –

'as if hunting a prey'. Dick's mind supplied and he frowned – and then he stood up, quickly, touching KF's arm.

"Uh.. let's go out. It's probably just- "

And then Superboy was GROWLING, seriously growling and… was that a snarl? Seriously? KF's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away from Robin taking few steps back – and that seemed to help. Superboy's eyes shifted back to Robin, staring intently at him and only him… and the growling stopped.

Dick swallowed.

"Why don't I like this? " he asked quietly and M'gann glared at him – as if this was HIS fault, and Dick had no idea HOW it could be … whatever IT was – and Dick had a little Batman-like feeling that he won't like it.

And M'gann touch Connor's arm – only to have him growl and push her away from him as he stepped another step closer to Dick – and Dick couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, the building feeling in his stomach pushing him to – and ran. He heard a distant "NO!" before he was tackled to the ground and everything around went black.

* * *

Dick groaned – his head hurt, seriously and he lifted his hand touching the said part of his body.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked and Dick startled, his hand jumping up to his face, breathing out in relief when he felt his mask still in the place.

And there was something amiss…. A quiet growling still in the back of his mind, only it wasn't in his MIND, but it was real and – Dick jumped. Again. His head turned and Superboy was glaring (which wouldn't be unusual) as well as growling (which was a bit weird, still) at Superman who was standing between him and Dick – and pretty much holding Superboy and preventing him from … trying to hurt anything.

Which was a bit scary.

"What's wrong with him?" Dick asked slowly, swallowing. THAT surely wasn't normal. And he was seriously worried.

Superman looked over at Martian before sighing.

"I think we should wait till Batman gets here."

Dick blinked, his eyes just reluctantly shifting from Superboy – FERAL superboy as it seemed.

"But he's out till the evening!"

Manhunter shook his head.

"No… we called him. He should come any minute now." He said slowly and there was something in his voice make Dick shiver – which in turn made Superboy growl even more and strain against Superman's hold further. Uh… he had a bad feeling.

"Where are the others?" Dick asked quietly, looking around the room. There were only him, Superboy, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Flash, all but Superman looking at him with… worried (?) glances. As if they had HORRIBLE, horrible news for him and Dick swallowed, wishing his body could fall through the bed and through some black hole… if that was possible.

And then the door opened and Batman walked in, looking around, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Superboy as he walked over to Dick and patted his shoulder.

Dick swallowed. Hard. This was going to be horrible.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce – Batman asked him, the gruff in his voice – before glaring at superboy who started growling even more – and then, under Batman's gaze quietened just a bit.

"What's going on?" Dick asked, wanting – no NEEDING the answers, staring at Batman.

"Well… Superman and J'onn think it's… Mating heat."

Robin stared.

* * *

After a while – and after Robin recovered from what he would never admit was a freak out – he got to know that the 'mating heat' was a kryptonian thing – which shouldn't really work on EARTH, but something about Connor being a clone and not growing up the normal way with family and all that let him keep that Kryptonian (though DICK called it animalistic, really) part of his brain which wanted to find a mate.

They didn't know what triggered it – Batman and Superman were hoping nothing like this would happen if Superboy got enough time to get used to the people and the HUMAN side would be stronger than the animal.

And there was a moment where Dick actually laughed (though he felt like crying really) when Superman wondered how it was possible since the boy shouldn't get to any heat at least till eighteen – after what Batman GRUFFLY informed him that HIS son (clone) was nineteen already.

And the weird thing – Superboy still didn't look at him with those hurt/angry eyes. He was staring at Dick over Superman's shoulder (after he figured out there was no way he could break the hold the man had on him) and Dick's head spun a little.

"What does the whole mating heat mean again?" he asked quietly, cause he really didn't want to listen about how it was NOT supposed to come yet, since it was more than obvious IT WAS here.

The superheroes turned to look pointedly at Batman (all but Superboy) who in turn, looked at Dick.

"It's his … natural side looking for a mate – a person who is able to complete the sides of his being that he's lacking."

He said quietly and Dick blinked… before frowning.

"What? Like a … partner?" He asked slowly, his head already swimming, and he took a deep breath. No use in freaking out AGAIN and embarrassing Batman even more. "But… why doesn't he mate M'gann! She's like his girlfriend or what!"

"Well, she's not … enough in his eyes, probably." It was Martian who spoke then and Dick turned to look at him, his heart hammering in his chest. Why did he have a feeling that this was SO far from good?

"I kind of knew that already." The Manhunter continued and Dick's eyes widened. "She's not real match for him – I think he tried to feel… more human with her around – only it didn't work out. And my niece is too much in love with the idea of being in love. I think this will help her."

Yeah, but Dick has a feeling it won't help HIM.

Dick frowned.

"Okay, what… does this whole mating business mean for me?" He asked, and looked at batman – he had the feeling he was the only one who could tell him. And he despised the pitying looks from others.

"He'll… require certain level of intimacy." Batman said after a while and Dick's eyes widened.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" Seriously. He wasn't… he wasn't… he didn't even know WHAT he was! Sure he didn't look much at girls, but hey! He had school to work on – getting good grades was HARD and there was his other life, an identity that wasn't so secret and that was fighting crimes during the night. He almost never got more than five hours of sleep and that was if he was happy, and he didn't think that was enough and now there was supposed some kind of INTIMACY in his life, which he didn't get and didn't WANT, because… seriously? He didn't have the TIME.

And he didn't FEEL like giving up the few hours he had left for sleep to be INTIMATE with someone. If he wanted a hug all he needed to do was look at KF with scared, tired and big eyes and that was just enough intimacy for him, thank you very much. The thought of being INTIMATE was scaring him - seriously, WHY would he WANT to be, since it didn't have ANY affect at humans abilities, and it was just clouding your good LOGICAL judgment, because you became hung on that person? No… thank you very much.

AND Dick didn't HAVE to like guys – maybe he liked girls and Superboy was VERY not girly. Very VERY not.

Batman sighed.

"No one wants that." Well the look on Superboy's face made Dick stomach turn and his mind think that was EXACTLY what he wanted and Batman sighed. "He doesn't need THAT level of intimacy yet. Just… touching. I understand you don't have to be comfortable with that – that you're NOT," he corrected himself when Dick opened his mouth to argue, "the intimacy on lower level will be okay – closeness, for now."

Dick's eye widened.

"For now?" He didn't like the sound of that. At all. "Will he turn to someone else later?" This time it was batman's time to look at Superman who sighed.

"No. Once he chose a mate, he chose a mate."

Dick stared.

"So I have no say in this what-so-ever?" How was he supposed to like that? He was forcefully chained to someone and couldn't do anything at all?

Batman glared at Superman (and Dick, for once didn't try to stop him).

"We talked. And we believe that in time his… urges will become less… hard to fight. This is because he's still not very human – he didn't spend a lot of time with people and from the experience of one member of the league, he won't have to be with his mate – as long as he's sure she or HE in this case is safe and sound."

"So… he won't need me close later?" he asked, his eyes falling to Superboy, who was… seemed close to whimpering and turned back to Batman.

"As long as he'll be sure you're okay, no."

Dick nodded slowly as he took a deep breath.

"What would happen if we… wouldn't… be intimate?"

Superman shrugged.

"He'd probably become even more violent – and unable to go on your missions."

"Which would lead to the team falling apart." Batman added and Dick groaned. Okay… he was so not looking forward to this. This was pure blackmail – not only HE would be just a sidekick again (with a super alien following him around) but the others would also blame him (not that he wasn't getting blamed by M'gann already, probably).

Dick sighed again and nodded slowly.

"Nothing too intimate." He said quietly, swallowing.

Batman nodded and his hand on Dick's shoulder tightened – which Dick took as a kind of support as he nodded.

"You have my word." And that meant a lot… So Dick nodded again and watched as Superman let go of Connor, who looked up at his 'father' suspiciously for a moment – before glomping Dick to bed – and Dick let out a quiet 'uuf' as the breath was struck out of his lungs.

He shivered, torn between worried and afraid… but Superboy just sat up, pulled him closer, caging him in his arms that felt like metal around Dick an glared and growled at everyone around as he hugged Dick closer.

Dick gasped, the grip the Superboy had on him almost painful and Batman frowned.

"We're going out, Dick." Dick opened his mouth, but Batman continued, "there are cameras all over this room. If it looked like anything was going to happen, ANYTHING at all, we'll be here. I'll be. Like this he'll only get more possessive like."

And his grip would just tighten more. Dick sighed and nodded reluctantly, watching the members of Justice League leave slowly.

And really – as the door closed behind the last of them, Connor's grip on Dick lessened and he could breathe once again, and then Connor was leaning closer to him and… there was something soft and short and a little bit wet pressed against his neck for a moment and Dick flushed. Did Superboy just… LICK HIM? They were SOOO Going to have a talk about 'animalistic' when he'll be sane again.

… and if Dick will be able to survive the shame.

He huffed and made his best not to look at the 'cameras all around the room', cause the flush on his cheeks was getting even harder when Connor chuckled almost happily (and that was weird, cause Dick could swear he NEVER heard Superboy let out that kind of sound)and lick-kissed his neck again and Dick really hoped KF won't make too much fun of him.

… and that M'gann won't try to kill him – not that she'd be too successful, probably, with all the talk Batman had about keeping his mate safe and all that.

He sighed and moved a little – trying to figure out how loose the embrace was and when Connor's hands tightened around him he sighed again. Okay… not moving for the moment.

He sighed and leaned back against Connor's chest – trying to stop his heart from beating like crazy and telling him that this wasn't so bad (of COURSE it was bad he was in… in… he wasn't even sure WHAT with a crazy Kryptonian!) and he flushed, hanging his head down. His hand twitched as Connor touched it and Dick bit his lip.

This was so… awkward. And confusing cause he didn't hate the touch and it was DIFFERENT from the hugs with KF, cause those were funny and brother like and this felt… warmer. More purpose like and it was confusing Dick way too much.

And he groaned and Connor nudged his head against his slowly and Dick sighed.

"It's okay." He muttered, patting Connor's hand – who pulled him closer again.

Oh God… this was… so … Dick didn't even know.

* * *

Loki smiled to himself as he watched the screen Bruce had in 'Batcave'. This was good – the kid was used to protector around him and… Well, the boy next to him wasn't that horrible. Sure he was more of a raw power than anything else but…

With Dick around that could change. The two really were a match. Sure, Loki didn't know it will come out THIS way but… he was glad.

And maybe now, he'd get more alone time with Bruce. Hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos share love 
> 
> There is sequel to this I'm just too lazy to post it right away since it's like half past midnight.


End file.
